Your Protector
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia visits Cedric after having a nightmare, and the two spend sometime in the castle library. Leading to a discussion that makes them realize how much they care about each other. Takes place after 'In Cedric We Trust'. Platonic Cedfia.


Disclamier: I do not own Sofia the The First

A/N: So this my second little Oneshot, and it's going to be a platonic Cedfia. I know the concept of Sofia going to see Cedric because of a nightmare, as well as exploring Wormwoods face heel turn has been done before. But I really wanted to do my own take on both and I thought 'Hey, why not kill two birds with only one stone'. (No offense meant to our feathered fiend). So I hope you enjoy my flavor and forgive me for my unoriginal idea, lol.

—

A familiar insistent knocking sounded at Cedric's door. He jolted up from his worktable where he had fallen asleep, and then raked a hand across his face. Groggily he checked the time, just a little past midnight.

' _What is she doing here at this hour_?' he thought. Well, in any case, at least she seemed to have the decency to actually wait for him to answer the door this time of night.

Opening his workshop door he saw the youngest Enchancian princess looking up at him. Her blue robe over her nightgown and her feet clad in slippers.

"What is it?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed. His features took on a more concerned look however when he noticed the girls demeanor. She cast her eyes to the floor, and wrung her hands nervously.

"Well..." her voice was more apprehensive than usual, "I had a bad dream...and I was wondering...could I stay with you? " she looked up wide eyes imploring.

Had she asked him this question four years ago he probably would have responded with a curt 'no' and slammed the door in her face. Amulet, or no amulet, there was no way he'd be dealing with a precocious princess this late at night. Things were different now however, and he actually cared about her. Plus, he doubted even his old self could have resisted the puppy dog eyes she was currently giving him.

But still...

"No disrespect, princess. But don't you think you ought to ask your mother for help with that?" he asked. If she had had a nightmare certainly her parents would a have been the more logical people to go seek comfort from. If not them than at least her siblings, or even Baileywick. Why would she come to Cedric of all people? Especially considering how far away his tower was from her room.

"I know...I just really wanted to see you." she said softy.

He let out a long sigh through his nostrils, stepping outside he shut the door behind him and gestured for her to follow.

"Let's go to the library. " he suggested. Though he would agree to allowing her to stay with him, he didn't feel it was appropriate for her to be in his workshop this late at night.

Sofia, responded with a nod taking a hold of his hand. He blinked in surprise, but allowed it nonetheless.

They walked rather slowly to the castle library, Cedric trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. In all honesty, he hadn't really slept. Save for the little half hour cat nap he had succumbed to at his work table. His sudden inability to sleep was no doubt caused by the recent absence of his familiar.

Of course, he had dismissed Wormwood quite confidently after their little fight for the crown on the cliff. But now having returned to the castle, he had to face an empty tower and the reality that his oldest friend was no longer with him...

He shook that from his mind though. Now wasn't the time to worry about that, he should just focus on helping Sofia. He glanced down at the girl who still refused to let go of his hand. Her face looking unusually somber, and she was quieter than normal.

At last they entered the castle library. With a flick of his wand Cedric lit the candles adorning the room providing some needed light.

Sitting down on the end of a small sofa, he was surprised when Sofia immediately sat next to him. Scooting as close to him as she possibly could, the contact made his body stiffen. Though he was somewhat used to it, what with the enthusiastic hugs she often graced him with.

There was a silence between them that he found slightly unsettling. Usually Sofia was rather upbeat, so to see her looking so gloomy bothered him.

Perhaps he should try to cheer her, as she often did for him.

Scanning the area around them, his eyes fell upon a large book on the arm of the sofa. Picking it up he saw that it was a treasury of fairytales. He glanced down at the young princess, clearing his throat. She looked up at him.

"Since we're here. Would you like me to read to you?" he offered, holding up the book. He felt a little foolish at the suggestion, as he wondered if perhaps Sofia might have felt she was getting too old for that sort of thing.

To his surprise, she smiled brightly at him, "Yes, please. I'd like that a lot Mr. Cedric." He returned the smile, opening the book to begin reading.

"...and the third little pig took out his wand and built a house of bricks, in less than half the time his brothers could."

Sofia let out a laugh, "That's not what happened!"

"How do you know?" he said cheekily, "Besides this is my story to tell. If I want the third little pig to be a sorcerer. Then a sorcerer he shall be." He waved his own wand in the air for emphasis.

"But if he can use magic, why doesn't he help his brothers build their houses?" she questioned giving him an equally mischievous smile.

"Well I didn't say he was a nice sorcerer." Cedric dismissed with a shrug.

The young princess giggled softly shaking her head in amusement.

He continued to read to her, occasionally interjecting the stories with his own embellishments. Which seemed to delight her to no end. It was a trick he had learned with Calista when he had to watch her. It wasn't too hard considering that most of it was genuine snarky commentary. Seriously? What was it with comatose princesses needing to be woken with a kiss from a prince?

Though Sofia seemed to be enjoying herself, Cedric noted that she still clung to him like a sticky spell. Occasionally he would glance down and see her staring off as if she were deep in thought.

After finishing the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood' he felt, a gentle tugging on his robe. Her small fingers gripping it tighter.

"Mr. Cedric..."

He hummed in acknowledgement, looking down at the young girl who sat hugging her knees to her chest with her free arm. "...I'm sorry." she said.

He blinked in confusion, "For what?"

"Earlier today...I doubted you." she admitted staring at her feet.

Ah, yes, that time on the cliff. When Wormwood had taken off with the crown, leaving him to take the blame from a very accusatory Roland. In that critical moment he had appealed to Sofia to vindicate him, but...

" _I don't know. You were holding the crown."_

That statement, and that look of disbelief she gave him. It cut him deeper than anything anyone else could have said. Sofia had always thought the best of him even when he didn't deserve it. That whole day she had been encouraging him to make amends with her father, defending him throughout the whole ordeal with the crown. But at that moment even she couldn't believe him.

"It's alright Sofia," he assured her gently, with a sigh. "I don't blame you at all for thinking that way." After all, he had tried to take over the Kingdom and lied blatantly to her face numerous times since they first met. So as much as it hurt him, he couldn't fault her for suspecting him. No, the only one he was upset with (besides Wormwood, of course) was himself. Her distrust in him was merely a testament to how badly _he_ had messed up.

"It's just..." Sofia took in a shaky breath collecting herself, "I had a nightmare about what happened today. When you saved me from..." she paused, knowing she couldn't tell him about Prisma "...that woman...except when dad and I looked for you...you were...you were..." her voice warbled slightly as she was unable to finish.

Cedric's eyes widened in realization, and he took a sharp intake of breath. So that was why she had insisted on coming to see _him_ , instead of her parents. Why she had practically clung to him from the moment he stepped out of his tower.

"It was only a dream." he said assuringly placing a hand on her head.

She looked up suddenly her eyes threatening to spill tears. "It could have been real though! I almost lost you today Mr. Cedric." She buried her face in his sleeve, willing herself not to break down. Focusing on the physical assurance that her friend was still here with her.

Cedric swallowed hard, "Well, I could easily say the same thing concerning you."

He remembered all too vividly that blast of green lightning, cutting its way through the ground straight towards the princess. The mere thought filled him with dread. In that moment he had completely forgot about his own well-being, and even his desire to get back on Roland's good side. All he wanted was for Sofia, his truest friend, to be safe.

He shook the horrifying thought from his own mind. Taking her chin in his hands, he gently lifted her head up to face him.

"But you needn't worry yourself so much about me Sofia. After all, I'm the royal sorcerer, it's _my_ job to protect _you_." he said sincerely. Besides, saving her life was the least he could do considering the way she had saved him.

She nodded, wiping a couple tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she was getting so upset about this now. At least in comparison to when the actual event happened. Perhaps the fact that she needed to inform the other Protectors that Prisma obtained Grimhilde's crown left her with little luxury for a breakdown. That's often how it worked with disasters. Calmness is maintained to ensure survival, and only after the trouble has past does the trauma actually start to sink in.

Cedric yawned, and shook his head willing to stay awake. Sofia tilted her head giving him a once over with her eyes, as though she just realized that he was still dressed in his normal attire. "Have you been up all night, Mr. Cedric?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he answered groggily snapping back to his senses. "Oh, no, not all night," he pinched the bridge of his nose "I think I slept for about...half an hour...before you knocked on my door." he confessed.

Sofia's brow furrowed in concern. Clearly he hadn't tried to actually go to sleep, and she suspected it was because of what happened with Wormwood.

Cedric had said little on their way home concerning his former familiar. Besides mentioning that he had found a new evil master. Other than that, he seemed rather nonchalant about the whole affair. Sofia however, suspected that it probably bothered him more than he was letting on. Or maybe even more than he'd yet to realize.

Sofia, grimaced in thought. In all honesty she had rather mixed feelings concerning the raven herself. A part of her wanted to tell him off for just abandoning Cedric like that. Especially to join up with Prisma of all people. But another part of her hoped that she could convince him to come back and they could put this whole thing behind them. After all, she had given Cedric a second chance. Why not Wormwood too. Besides, she had been fond of the old bird, cranky as he was.

She let out a heavy sigh, perhaps she would just deal with that when the time came. The quest for the Wicked Nine was far from over; and she would no doubt have a run in with Prisma and Wormwood sometime between now and then. So until that time came, she would hold off judgement on the bird.

On a positive note though...

"I'm glad you were able to patch things up with my dad." she said.

Cedric blinked at the princess' seemingly random statement. But he brightened at the observation, "So am I." He smiled. Indeed the chaos of the day seemed to be quelled quite a bit by his restored friendship with Roland. He couldn't help a small chuckle at his delight. Only a few years ago he had detested the other man. Now he couldn't be happier to have Roland consider him both a friend and a great sorcerer. The latter being something he had craved for a long time.

Of course he had Sofia to thank for all of this. With out her he would be miles away from Enchancia with no hope of ever being able to reconcile with his childhood friend. She had done so much for him, and although he looked forward to an improved relationship with Roland he found himself cherishing her friendship more and more. She really was the best friend he could ever have.

The two yawned in unison, eliciting a chuckle from both of them. "I think it's time we both headed back to bed." he suggested.

"Just a few more stories, please Mr. Cedric." she asked, still feeling reluctant to leave his side.

"Alright," He conceded, handing her the book. "But you read this time."

She smiled taking the book from him and opening it up. "Once upon a time..."

After reading a few more stories, Sofia became aware of some soft snoring. She looked over to see Cedric sound asleep. She smiled tenderly at him, grateful that he was still there with her. Setting down the book she snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his back. Feeling it rise and fall with his breath, a motion she found comforting.

As she started to drift off, her eyes fell upon the blue enchantlet around her wrist.

" _It's my job to protect you."_ his words repeated in her mind.

Immediately she started to recount all the training she had been doing with Chrysta. Developing skills that would aid her in being Protector of The Everrealm.

She placed a hand on Cedric's back in an assuring gesture. "It's my job to protect you too Mr. Cedric." she whispered quietly to her slumbering friend, before her eyes also closed in a peaceful sleep.

—-

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. And that it filled your platonic Cedfia love battery. ^-^.


End file.
